


Unlikely Comfort

by Cryostasis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Meihem - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Short Story, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryostasis/pseuds/Cryostasis
Summary: [Short Story] Mei goes through a stage of depression and grieving and requires some help from friends. Despite the numerous attempts of help, she finds it from the unlikeliest of people.





	1. (1) Unread Email

**Author's Note:**

> I'll potentially make this into a series depending on how it goes. Just some cuteness between Mei and Junkrat!

The Overwatch base of Watchpoint: Gibraltar was once more silent as the final ship made its way to its destination of Hanamura. Some agents had already begun a mission elsewhere in the world, which left behind a small group who did not much mind the break.

The watchpoint was silent, for once, with no explosions as the junkers tinkered with explosives to maximise the casualties of their enemies, Ana happily reading in the break room with Mercy, Winston working away, as usual and the small climatologist remaining alone in her room. As always.

Mei had not been paying much mind to the missions going on around her, as they were nothing for her necessarily to be involved with. Of course, she would have liked to venture to Hanamura with the others, but that was simply for personal gain – to study the raging storm that she knew the ship would have to battle through to get to their destination.

“Never mind…” she thought to herself whilst studying the fluctuations online instead, information transmitting from the Ecopoint she had set up months ago, not far from Hanamura itself. Mei had spent her day reading through emails and further data, but something was amiss as she repeatedly checked her emails – Isaac, a fellow climatologist from Ilios had not replied yet. He hadn’t replied for almost two days.

Much of the time their emails were in relation to work, with the odd scientific pun to make things more “fun” for them; other times there was talk of their weekend and Mei visiting him on her next trip to Greece.

Drumming her fingers against the desk, she rest her head on one hand and repeatedly glanced toward her emails.

“Maybe the servers are down…” she muttered softly, whilst repeatedly refreshing her inbox and fidgeting as she grew more irritable. It was, of course, incredibly silly for her to be so attached to a man she had spent only a few days within the real world. Their relationship, or friendship, for that matter, had grown incredibly from the countless emails they had sent daily since meeting. Why did it matter so much? Why was she getting so frustrated from not hearing from him?

Hours had passed, and Mei found herself glancing at her phone on occasion, reaching for it to ensure she had no missed calls or messages whilst being indulged in her work. Letting out another frustrated sigh, the brunette idly lifted the mug beside her phone to lips and tilted it. It was empty… when had she finished that? Perhaps it was a sign; perhaps a distraction was required and getting a drink was exactly how it was to be done.

Mei spun her chair to the side and slowly put her slippers on, whilst still repeatedly glancing at the screen, grabbing her phone and mug, then speeding out of the door.

It had been almost a year since the pair had met in Greece, Mei venturing there with others for a mission in Ilios, which extended to a short holiday for her. The pair spent their time visiting various ruins and discussing the world around them; nothing romantic had happened, and she believed with their distance it was meant to remain that way. Even if the fellow scientist would had preferred otherwise.

“Mei!” Ana said fondly, as she always did after hearing the shuffling of Mei’s feet around the corner. “We have not seen you all morning. How are you?” she asked softly, even Angela peering over her book to see Mei and greeting her with a smile.

“I’m great, thanks.” the small scientist replied, mirroring the smile to Angela and to Ana, proceeding to check their mugs were not empty before going to make her own drink. “How are you both today?”

“Very well, thank you,” the veteran replied brightly.

“Mei, I’m surprised you did not leave for Hanamura with everyone else. Did you wish not to go?” Angela asked, confused. “The weather reports are all over the storm there. Of course, not that we do not want you here.”

A chuckle left Mei’s lips whilst she listened and boiled the kettle, resting against the counter as she waited for the small click to show the water was hot enough. “Actually, I had requested to go. Winston believed I was better here. Only because if something were to go wrong in the mission and they needed a quick escape, he did not want to risk me being away from the destination and leaving me behind.” Winston was right in his wishes to keep Mei in Gibraltar. It would not be the first time that things had quickly taken a turn for the worst with the likes of Talon at their heels and so, her research was better studied from afar for now.

The chatter between the three women continued as always. Even when Mei had finished making her tea, she was so distracted from the conversation, she had forgotten about the email. That was, of course. until there was a soft chiming notification from her pocket. She gasped happily and gave a hasty goodbye before speeding off with her tea, almost slipping as she ran.

“I will never understand the excitement she and Winston have whenever there is an update with the weather.” Angela said, shaking her head and smiling.

“As they will never understand our excitement when we recover a patient from near death,” the older woman responded, with the same smile.

Mei practically skidded down the hallway toward her room again, accidentally spilling some tea along the way. She made a mental note to clean that up after reading the email or possibly after replying to the email. Maybe.

Once at her door, her hand slapped the control panel to unlock it, and happily bounced the door inside before it sealed shut again behind her. The small brunette felt giddy and excited, like a crushing school girl who had received a note from someone in class. It seemed Mei had developed feelings for Isaac throughout their time of conversation. Without being face to face she could confirm them to herself, but she was certain an email from him was all she wanted to be faced with right now.

Inbox (1) – R. Soterios. That wasn’t Isaac’s email… Perhaps he was locked out of his email and this was a colleague’s account he was using. The address the email was supplied from was the same, and it would explain his lack of response.

“Dear Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou…” Mei’s heart sank as she started the email. Isaac’s emails were never this formal… ever since she started teaching him Chinese, he would always try to greet her with it; never like this.

“I hope this email finds you well. I hate to be the one to write this email, but I am sad to inform you that Dr. Isaac Christos has passed away.

Myself and his colleagues express our heartfelt apologies in you receiving this email as it is one, understandably, we had never wished to write.”

No… no, this wasn’t happening. This was a prank, someone knew that she was friends with Isaac and this was a joke. Mei checked the email again whilst she tried to settle her heart that threatened to burst from her chest, shaking her head repeatedly.

“Dr. Christos always spoke very fondly of you and we hope you know that you were never far from his thoughts even during work. I will send you the details of his funeral once arrangements have been put in place.”

This wasn’t a joke…

“Please, in the meantime, if there is anything I can help with let me know.

Sincerely, Dr. Rhea Soterios.”

Mei stared at the screen and scanned the words repeatedly. She grew frustrated when he vision was fogged by tears and she felt the pain in her chest almost suffocating her. This must be a cruel joke. Along with checking the email address, the signature and even the date to ensure it was not an April Fools trick, Mei sat in disbelief at what she was reading.

He was gone.


	2. She Won't Talk

It took almost ten minutes for the trembling woman to process what she had just read; time had completely stopped for her. How can you go from speaking to someone every day to never hearing from them again? How was this happening? Did he die in pain? Mei had a million and one questions and could not process any one of them.

And just like that, she lost control. The scientist found herself losing herself, her mind, her heart all in one go. She got up and punched the control panel almost breaking it as she made her escape. The door slid open and she continued sprinting, losing her slippers along the way as they slowed her down and simply ran whilst the tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Mei?” Ana questioned having heard a gentle sob as the woman ran by. There was no answer other than the sound of Mei’s feet against the cold floor as she ran, running straight for the exit.

“Not here…” she thought. She couldn’t lose control here, not now. Not in front of everyone. But she already was.

Ignoring that there were footsteps following her, the climatologist continued running until she got to the cliff edge of Gibraltar. With that view of the endless ocean and crashing waves below her, she simply stood there and screamed. Screaming as loud as she could. Her scream was filled with anger and pain, her gasping at the end when her lungs wouldn’t continue the desperate sound without another breath.

At the loading bay where Mei had exit from now stood Angela, Ana and Winston. They stood side-by-side and stared out at the horizon where all the could see aside the cliff edge and sky was a small woman cowering in emotional agony. They all stared in a confused and broken expression whilst she continued screaming and no one dared to go forward.

Winston sighed heavily and shook his head, closing his eyes after removing his gaze from her.

“A climatologist she was fond of passed away… he was helping her with the research from Ilios for the last year. His manager emailed Mei and I...” He looked at Mei again and found she had let herself drop to the floor and sat rocking herself instead.

“Oh, Mei…” Angela breathed, before covering her mouth and tearing up at the sight of their colleague in such a wreck. Even Snowball had followed them and found himself at a loss on what to do, simply hovering with emoticon eyes in a sad expression.

It took thirty minutes for Mei to stop crying and rocking herself, and even then, her comrades could only standby and watch as the distress of the young woman kept a hold on her.  
Snowball had finally joined Mei and was simply sitting beside her, almost as though they were watching the ocean together in silence.  
Angela had left the scene to gather more drinks for everyone as they patiently waited for Mei to return, Winston and Ana watching from the loading bay with heavy hearts and uncertainty on how to proceed.

“She still hasn’t moved?” Dr Ziegler questioned when she returned with a tray of teas for everyone.

“Not yet…” the older veteran replied with a sigh, whilst casting her gaze to Winston who watched his friend with a solemn expression. “Winston?”

Catching his attention finally, the scientist glanced to Ana and kept that same expression, clearly worrying for the worst to still happen.

“Perhaps it is time we let the girl be… If she was going to do something, she would have by now.”

“Perhaps…” he said, with a heavy sigh to follow the words from his lips, once more looking toward Mei. “But if something happens, I’d never be able to forgive—”

“Nothing is going to happen,” the eldest woman of the trio said sternly. Retrieving a plaid wool blanket they had nearby for the colder days, she held it up in one hand and rose from the fold-up chair they had all brought as they waited patiently.  
“I will take this to her, tell her we are here and then we leave. Let her grieve how she needs,” Ana said with her sternness lingering, but voice softening just enough to avoid tension.

And with that, she did exactly as she said. The veteran walked to Mei and draped the blanket beside her, leaned over to mutter a simple “We’re here when you need us,” and then left at once.

Nothing more could be done in that moment for the climatologist, who said with puffy cheeks and red eyes from the tears that had only recently stopped, finger tips white from gripping her sweater and eyes fixed on the horizon.

Isaac was gone. And he wasn’t coming back.

In an ideal world Mei would have done her grieving there and gotten on with life almost as she had in Antarctica. But for some reason, this time was different… she had nothing to focus on. Back then, it was get out of there or die, but now it was simply go back to what you were doing.

It took another hour before Mei gained the strength to go back indoors. It wasn’t the cold wind from the ocean nor the rain overhead falling around her. It was the need to, as always, understand what had happened and why.

Shakily getting up and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, Mei walked slowly back indoors. Her hair was damp and glasses foggy from the warmth of her cheeks as she passed through the corridors, but she didn’t care. She didn’t give a damn how she looked because it was nothing compared to how she felt.

Down the corridor, past the kitchen, down the next corridor to the dorms and straight to her room. The small woman’s eyes never left the floor and Snowball never left her side, always hovering beside her, just in case. 

To her relief, after passing through the door and letting it close behind her, Mei noticed that her computer had gone to standby. The screen was black and she didn’t have to worry about her eyes wandering to the email from earlier that day being there – waiting for her.

Her lips began to tremble again and Mei sniffled as she crawled onto her bed to curl up facing the wall. Even the curtains were left open and bathroom light left on, but she didn’t care about that. Not right now.

The young woman did not sleep until the early hours. She had shuffled from her bed to the computer to torture herself with that email once more before shutting it down completely, allowing herself to shut down in a different way as she crawled back to bed.

Even with the sunrise, Mei decided not to move from her fetal position or warmth of the blanket Ana had given her the evening before. Other agents had finally returned from their mission and just as quickly as they had returned, others were being sent out yet again.

Without much discussion between them that day, Winston and the two women who had so caringly watched Mei in her state, gathered the agents for a meeting in the loading bay as the last of the agents returned, and advised Mei would be on temporary leave after receiving the results of the Hanamura mission.  
He decided not to disclose the reason of her leave to them at that moment, as it was not his place nor his business for what had happened. Winston simply knew that Mei had closed that door and had no intention of letting anyone see her.

The climatologist’s absence continued for five more days. She had not dared to look up when someone entered her room to bring her food, taking the untouched food from the day before or earlier away. Mei was either sat at her computer in silence reading through her old emails with Isaac, lying in bed with her back to the door, or in the bathroom allowing the shower to wash away her tears. Why would anyone want to see her like this? In fact, why was anyone bothering to see her without her permission?

After cryostasis, Mei had lost everyone she held dear to her at the Ecopoint. Of course she adored her colleagues in Overwatch and wanted more than anything to be around them, but she was once again faced with that lonely world that wanted to eat away at what was left of her emotions.   
If there was no Overwatch then there would be nothing left for her. What was in the world that decided she was not allowed to hold anyone close to her heart any longer? It kept happening. Again and again.

“Mei…” There was a soft voice coming from behind her as Mei sat staring at the email history between her and Isaac. 

The voice was warm, familiar, friendly… but why had it invaded her space?

“Mei, please… We haven’t seen you in days. You don’t touch the food we bring you, you have to eat something.” Ana’s voice was clearly full of worry; it was pleading.

There was no response.

“Have you been sleeping at all?”

Again, no response.

Everyone took to grieving in their own way, and all members of Overwatch understood that, but it was just as painful to them to watch as someone sat letting themselves waste away.  
As if by blessing, Snowball carefully hovered in front of Ana and allowed lettering and icons run across the emoticon screen.

‘Mei (food) (bin). (Z z z) (thumbs up).’ And then it went back to its normal emoticon eyes before hovering above the bin where there were empty packets. Ana was relieved to see, despite it being very little, Mei had at least been eating some snacks in the meantime and taking water from the bathroom as and when she needed it.

Inhaling deeply and smiling, the older woman nodded in thanks to Snowball before standing up and walking to the door again, allowing it to open for her.

“Try to eat. Even if it’s something small, we would be grateful,” Ana said softly.

Despite Mei being so rude to her, despite everything that had gone on in the last few days with food being left untouched and not even an utter of a thank you, it was amazing that Ana still had such kindness and patience. Then again it was not all that surprising. Although Ms. Amari was the mother to Fareeha, she always seemed to have enough motherly love to give the rest of the team where it was needed. And Mei desperately needed a mother figure right now.

“Any luck?” Angela questioned as she looked from her book in the break room, a frown on her lips and eyes clearly full of concern. Just days ago she, Ana and Mei had been happily talking and drinking tea together. Now the building was full of heavy hearts.

Ana inhaled deeply and exhaled, shaking her head. In the seating area with Angela sat Jesse, Lucio, Lena and Jack. They knew all too well from battles and arguments how stubborn Mei could be, but that was nothing in comparison to this.

“She’s been eating, thankfully. Nothing that we have brought her but I find no offense in that…” the woman said softly, before taking a seat beside Lena. “That little buzzing robot of hers told me. Don’t ask how because I couldn’t begin to explain how that odd little bundle keeps track of everything,” she said, and chuckled.

Jesse sighed heavily and scratched his stubbled jaw as he looked toward the corridor that lead to the dorms.

“Well, all we can do is keep trying. We’ve all lost someone in one way or another, just takes time,” he said, before putting his feet up on the table they were sharing for their drinks.  
Quickly as he put his feet down, as Ana was batting his shoes with her book, everyone laughing and continuing talking as they were before.

Every now and again one of them would glance toward the hallway, others looking in turn as if Mei had suddenly appeared, but each time it would be someone else in the team, or simply a noise echoing from elsewhere in the vicinity.


	3. He can't say no to Ana

Three more days went by and there was still no sign of Mei budging. This had been the longest time since cryostasis that anyone had gone without speaking to her, and people were beginning to worry.

Everyone had tried to speak to her. Bastion had sent Ganymede in with a flower, Jesse had offered words, Lena had offered a hug but was too frightened to administer it without permission. Even Roadhog had gone in and simply grunted once before leaving again; apparently, that was all he had in him.

Once more Ana and Angela found themselves reading in the break room, Lucio this time relaxing with them and listening to music whilst playing a game on his phone. He sat happily bobbing his head along to the rhythm, and only glanced up when he heard a familiar step coming in their direction.

The skinny junker with burning hair and a body covered in dirt and soot came strolling into the kitchen area, completely ignorant to the presence of others as always.

“What’s going on, Junkrat?” Lucio called over, laughing when he noticed he had startled the young man, who flinched then bounced momentarily on his prosthetic leg and suddenly turned with a glare.

“Sneak up on me why don’t ya?! Need a fuckin’ bell round ya neck, ya dipstick.” he yelled before going through the fridge in search of food. Whilst looking through the various items belonging to other people, he found a tuna sandwich in a plastic food bag labelled ‘Lucio’ and a drawn smiley face. “I’m havin’ this,” Junkrat said, waving the sandwich madly in the air before ripping off the food bag.

“Uh, sure…” Lucio said, laughing nervously and smiling at Angela when she looked up and rolled her eyes at the lunatic’s antics. “Any luck with Mei yet?” he asked after pausing his music.

“None…” Angela sighed whilst closing her book, remembering to put the book mark in place so she did not lose her page. “I keep going in when I know she’s asleep to check her vitals best as I can, she seems to be doing alright despite the depression. I keep stocking her snacks just in case, but a diet consisting of char siu bao, crackers, and chocolate is probably not the best.”

“Eh?” Jamison questioned with his mouth full and raising a brow at the three, quickly swallowing when Ana shot him a glare regarding his manners. “What’s a matter with the snowflake? She on her lady’s week or summin’?”

“Mr. Fawkes, you have been in every meeting alongside us.” Angela said with a frown and shook her head. “Have you not paid attention?”

“Ah, don’t lecture me, doc. Fuckin’ had enough o’ that from old Roadie ‘bout not listenin’ to you lot. And don’t you go callin’ me Mr. Fawkes neither!” He raised his voice with the last words and seemed to shrink down again when Ana shot him yet another glare for his manners.

“Mei lost a friend and she’s struggling. We’re waiting it out to see how we can help but y’know… Only so much we can do from a one-sided conversation.” Lucio said as he looked to Angela, mirroring her frown.

“Psssh… Bet I could get her to talk. She loves ol’ Junkrat, got her eyes on me I reckon.” Jamison mused as he bounced on his prosthetic again with a grin, “Not darted ‘er?” he questioned whilst staring at Ana, shoving more of the sandwich into his mouth mid-sentence.

Ana rolled her eyes and closed her book in the same manner as Angela had. You could see from her expression that she was doing her best to tolerate Junkrat in such a situation.

“No, because that’s not what she needs.” Ana explained, “If you want to be of help, take that tray to her. And don’t you eat any of the food that’s on there.” she pointed to the tray beside Junkrat as he leant against the counter.

The skinny half-dressed youth groaned and quickly finished the sandwich then grabbing the tray and hobbling off toward the dorms.

“… You sure that’s a good idea?” Lucio questioned as he watched Junkrat leave then turning to raise a brow at Ana. “It gives me some peace and quiet and the likelihood is he will annoy her enough to talk to him.” She explained before returning to her book.

“True that.”


	4. Laughter is the best medicine

Grumbling to himself as he wandered down the hallway passing various doors to rooms belonging to members of Overwatch, Junkrat had to think how to strike up the conversation. This situation was not like the past ones where he could simply make a joke and she get annoyed with him, this time she was hurting.

Once he made it to the door with the small placard stating ‘Mei-ling Zhou’ he hesitated. She would have heard him coming down the hallway, everyone heard when Junkrat was on his way thanks to his makeshift prosthetic.   
Chewing his lip and eyeing the control panel indicating the door was unlocked, he inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply. He keyed it to open and watched as the light from the hallway flooded the small dorm.

Mei was sitting at her computer with her back to the male, not flinching or acknowledging whoever it was. She was now used to people invading her room without permission which was exactly why she kept it unlocked.

Her room was dark when the door closed behind the junker aside the light from the computer monitor. The room with was kept neat and everything looked practically untouched unlike the space Junkrat inhabited. There was a desk with her computer and office chair, the very same that the junker always stole from other rooms to race down hallways on. There was Mei’s single person bed which had snowflake bedding and numerous pastel coloured pillows, and then there were cute little trinkets dotted around on shelves and atop her dresser to personalise it all. It smelled sweet in her room, sweet like vanilla. Not gasoline and burning rubber like he was used to.

“Got ya some food here, Sheila…” Jamison said as he placed the tray on the empty bedside table which only held an alarm clock and space for her glasses and hairpin at night. The food on the tray consisted of a sandwich, sliced apple, a granola bar and grapes. Ana who put the meal together was obviously doing her best to keep nutrition in Mei’s diet but struggled when she would only snack on specific foods for the moment.

“Not much for talkin’, eh?” he questioned and Mei still didn’t turn or talk when he lingered in her room. Junkrat could feel she simply wanted him to leave, he simply remained, “Well I am! Ya know me, I talk for the bloody Queen, ol’ bird’ll prolly call on me for talkin’ before she croaks.” he joked loudly as he sat on the edge of Mei's bed and watched the back of her.

The monitor wasn’t doing much but it was clear Mei was reading over whatever lengthy email was on the screen. He couldn’t see its contents nor the sender but he didn’t much care for technology anyway.

“… Darl, I know ya hurtin’ now… It don’t last though, see? I lost all me mates back in Oz. ‘Cept Roadie o’ course but that’s cause he don’t got nowhere to go neither… Just me an’ him. And you lot I suppose…” Jamison frowned and scratched his head. Was she even listening to him? She gave him no acknowledgement and yet he kept talking. “Y’know ya got friends here… They’re worryin’ over ya like you’re gonna pop your clogs or summin’.”

There was a slight movement as Mei adjusted herself in her seat and rested both hands in her lap than on the mouse and keyboard. Those words hadn’t bothered her but the sheer fact she knew he wouldn’t leave was. She didn’t have the strength to tell him to leave her or yell at him for making a death joke at such a time.

Jamison paused as he watched her move and waited for something to happen but instead she sat completely still, completely silent. Mei seemed so different now and so dark.   
Rather than waiting for her to make a move Junkrat got up and moved over to the back of the chair. From this angle, towering over her and the monitor, he could see the emails she had been reading were ones that began a year ago. The junker gave a soft sigh before leaning down with both arms draping over her shoulders and his chin resting on her head.   
  
“Reckon no one’s given ya one of these yet huh, darl?” He didn’t feel her flinch as his gangly arms draped over her and his hands rested gently over her stomach. In that moment of silence, Jamison finally felt movement.

Mei had started crying and her tears were falling onto Jamison’s arms, his embrace tightening. Bringing both hands up to her face and letting out a choked sob, the small woman allowed the man to run his human hand up and down her arm in comfort.  
Why of all people did it have to be him that managed to get a reaction from her? The man who infuriated her to the brink of blind rage.

They remained in that one-sided embrace whilst he let Mei sob her heart out. Eventually she began to calm down and wiped her eyes and nose on a tissue he had handed to her from the tissue box on the desk. Allowing her to remain silent, Jamison kissed her head and gently took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“C’mon, darl… Enough o’ that readin’. Got summin’ you might like.” Jamison said in a soft voice doing his best to keep his tone low and calming just for her. For someone with an endless amount of destruction in him this was a side she had never expected. And for once, it was incredibly welcome.

Mei allowed Junkrat to lead her to the bed so they could sit together. They sat against her pillows and she hesitated before allowing him to put an arm around her. “Right, gimme ya phone. Nothin’ bad, just wanna show ya summin’. Showed it Ana an’ she loved it.” Junkrat grinned brightly, taking Mei’s phone as she held it out to him.

For someone who hated technology so much he knew how to handle it well enough and she watched as he brought up a video app, searching for a comedy programme she knew Lucio was also fond of.

“Here we go.” Jamison grinned whilst holding onto the phone with his human hand and keeping his prosthetic around her. The hour-long video started playing with the best moments of the show, did she really have to sit for that long and watch something so mindless?

The junker rested the phone on his knee before leaning over and grabbing the tray from the bedside table, putting it on her lap before grabbing the phone again and holding it where they could both see.

“Try eatin’ summin’… Y’know the doc is just gonna feed ya otherwise. And she aint nice about it like I am.” He was right about her needing to eat, though she wasn't sure about his encounters with Angela for that comment. Ana and Angela had tried so hard to get her to eat but even right now she wasn’t hungry, she wanted the mourning depression to continue eating her alive.

As the video went on with numerous innuendos and silly jokes which Junkrat continuously laughed at with that high pitched maniacal laugh, Mei began to crack a smile now and again. When a science joke came about that Jamison looked down as he felt Mei’s shoulder move a bit and a giggle escaped her lips. He couldn’t help but smile at that. Small a giggle as it was, it was something and laughter was the best medicine.

“Try eat a bit, darl… Can watch this an’ eat at the same time.” he was doing everything he could to remedy all the problems the team had been having, and thankfully thus far it had worked.

After a few minutes of watching the video and a few more giggles from the small climatologist she finally picked up one of half of the sandwich and started to eat it. The bites were very small and very slow but it was something. Jamison’s face broke into a large grin when he saw she was finally managing to eat something proper. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment when she started eating, perhaps she was just hungry but he took pride in the idea it could have been all thanks to him.

The junker gently pressed his lips to Mei’s head, possibly from what little caring instinct he had or his crush, and remained there for a few seconds before resting his head on hers again. Junkrat didn’t quite understand why this caring side of him had suddenly come out but he figured it didn’t matter. As soon as she was feeling better they would go back to being at each other’s throats and all this would be forgotten.

From the sheer distraction of the video that made her giggle now quite frequently and even laugh loudly now and again, Mei had finished almost everything on her tray aside the granola bar and a few grapes. She placed the tray on the bedside table where it had previously been then settled into Jamison once more.

Her eyes had begun to get heavy and she ignored his laughter, perhaps she was getting tired thanks to the comfort she was receiving. No matter how horrible she had been to him in the past and the millions of times Junkrat infuriated her, none of that mattered for the minute.

Forty minutes into the video and Jamison had continued laughing, only noticing as Mei got heavier against his shoulder that she had in fact had fallen asleep on him. Rather than risking waking her with his shrieking giggles he put on a documentary about explosives to educate himself, or judge the ‘professional’ way of doing things. He, nor anyone else but her, knew how much sleep she had been getting and this could another one of those things she required.


	5. Don't mention it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Final Chapter]

“Mornin’ snowball.” Jamison said in almost a whisper, the quietest she had ever known him to be. Mei sniffled and shuffled so his head rested on hers again.

“… Is this about grenades?” Mei asked as they got onto the fourth episode of whatever documentary the junker had been watching. She hadn’t been paying all that much attention to the episodes as they went on, in fact she was trying her best to stay awake and not fall asleep on Jamison’s chest again.

“Explosives! All kinds. Lotsa explosives.” He yelled happily, squeezing her gently before pausing the opening to the next episode and lifting his head to see her again.

As the junker went to speak there was the familiar voice of Athena through the intercom of the control panel and he couldn’t help but glare at it.

“Could agents Ana Amari, Angela Ziegler, Jesse McCree, Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge please make their way to the loading bay for a brief meeting with Winston. Thank you.” Winston was calling the agents to what was likely going to be another mission and part of him cursed that damn intercom for disrupting them.

“Shit. Seems I gotta go, Sheila.” He announced before untangling himself from her then climbing off the bed and stretching, groaning as he felt a few pops in his back. “Better see what’s goin’ on before I get my ass kicked again for not showin’ up. Again.” Jamison grinned at Mei who was looking at him with bright eyes. She looked so innocent and small, this was the first time he had seen her so vulnerable.

“You’ll be right, yeah?”

Mei nodded with a hum and looked back at her phone momentarily, turning off the documentary.

The junker continued smiling and hummed in response as he eyed the door panel, watching as the door slid open for him.

“Jamison?” Mei called softly just as his prosthetic went forward for him to leave.

“Eh?” He questioned, catching her gaze on him.

“… Thank you.” This quiet and vulnerable Mei was so different to the one he had first met, the one who thought him to be a bully. The grin on his lips returned and he shrugged a shoulder, waving goodbye.

“Dun’ mention it. Really. I’ll only get shit for it then I'll have t'blow up that robot thingy ya got.” he said before he left, the door slowly sealing behind him and leaving Mei with a much nicer feeling than the hours before.

Junkrat made his way to loading bay where everyone, as per usual, was already waiting for him. He cursed the ones who joked about him always being late and stood in his usual hunched stance.

Part way through the meeting he noticed Ana looking his way and managed to get his attention. The pair exchanged no words, just a thumbs up from the Junker which made Ana smile as thanks. She knew he would have done well as he hadn’t been beaten to death despite the length of time he was gone.

* * *

 

Things returned to normal after another week of Mei’s distance. She required no further visits from the junker and only had the occasional visit from Ana and Angela to see she was alright. The climatologist had begun to venture to the kitchen and socialise again with no one pressing about her absence.

Mei had contacted Dr. Soterios and it was confirmed that Isaac had passed away during an investigation of a severe lightning storm. It was a risk people in their field would take for the sake of data, Mei knew that all too well.  
She decided not to press for further details and knew that his death, albeit sounding painful, was incredibly quick. Arrangements were made for Isaac's funeral in Ilios and sent to Mei, however she politely declined.  
Instead she and Winston had their own moment to remember the scientist at the Watchpoint where she let off a few balloons from the cliff edge, saying words of respect.  
She preferred the idea to have a celebration of life for a friend, and even though it were far from Ilios she knew her words would reach him in whatever after life there was.

As for her relationship with Junkrat things had improved slightly. She was still doing her best not to murder him after arguments, but there was less tension and even some laughs between them on occasion which everyone found odd. Jamison accepted that as improvement if anything.

One day he would win her over, if she didn’t kill him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing regarding Overwatch so hopefully it was okay and kinda enjoyable to read! I promise if I write another one it will be much happier.  
> Seeing as Isaac isn't a canon character I decided not to go too in depth with him but if you do want more to his background I can always do a write up!
> 
> Thanks for reading and fingers crossed it was okay!


End file.
